Valuable articles are frequently vulnerable to theft, breakage and loss. While insurance policies cover most of these items, many are one-of-a-kind and are therefore irreplaceable and/or the opportunity cost and timetable required to replace such items is prohibitive. Storage and transport cases of the prior art for various objects, including objects of significant value, have been made solely for physical protection of the object by relying on the structural strength of the outer shell of the case, and providing some internal protection commonly by use of foam or other cushioning. In general, generic cases of this type do not provide any protection to the contained objects other than against damage from direct mechanical impact.